


The Deal

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry makes a deal with his husband if he promises to behave on their daughters wedding day.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of

"I do not approve of this marriage." Severus snapped.

　

"So you have said, countless of times." Harry said as he checked himself in the mirror to make sure his dress robes were on properly and he didn't look like he had just been attacked by his husband. "And what came over you jumping on me like that? Trying to make yourself late so you wouldn't be there to give our daughter away?"

　

"No." Severus lied. "A man can not tell his husband he loves him and make love to him?"

　

"Oh yes, men can, you can't. I can count on both hands how many times you have told me you loved me since we married and yes I know you show it and I agree, I don't always need the words as your actions speak louder but telling me on our daughters wedding day before accosting me like that was just very Slytherin."

　

"You should expect nothing less with marrying one."

　

Harry sighed. "Look, walk our daughter down the aisle today, show her you are as happy for her as I am, behave today and tonight I will do for you what you have wanted me to do for quite a while."

　

"What's that? The thing we never do or the thing we hardly ever do?"

　

"The thing we never do."

　

Severus gave his husband a sultry look. "Deal." he said, sealing said deal with a kiss.

* * *

True to his word Severus walked his daughter towards her future husband who he begrudingly admitted he did get on with, he just didn't want his daughter to marry and leave home. He behaved throughout the day, gave his speech, danced several times with Harry and his daughter.

　

"Thank you for today father, I know how hard it was for you to let go at the alter." Lileen smiled.

　

"It wasn't hard I was happy to give you away."

　

"Father it was me you was gripping to and walked slower than I was supposed to, you only let go when dad cleared his throat."

　

Severus smirked. "I still let go."

　

"You did, I will have to ask dad what he has promised you when I get back from my honeymoon."

　

"I would advise you don't. No one doesn't like to hear about that kind of stuff their parents get up to when alone."

　

Lileen looked across at her dad who winked at her before looking back at her father. "Okay father." she laughed.

　

After their daughter had left Harry walked up to Severus. "So our daughter is now officially a Weasley."

　

"Never! She will always be a Potter Snape!"

　

Harry laughed. "Meet me in our private rooms in five minutes." he whispered into his husbands ear before gently sucking on the lobe.

* * *

Severus came to a quick stop when he walked into his and Harry's chambers. "What's this?"

　

Harry looked up from the table that was covered in empty jars and potion ingredients. "Our deal. What we never do. Sort the ingredients, I will bottle and label them."

　

"You got me thinking it was sexual! That was very Slythern."

　

"You should expect nothing less with me marrying one." Harry smirked at Severus' glare before losing it and laughing. He stepped around the table as he got his laughter under control. "Your face! You actually believed we were sorting through ingredients?" he asked as he took Severus hand. "Of course I meant sexual." turning around, Harry led his husband into their bedroom. "I trust you didn't chuck the outfit away?" he asked, knowing full well it will still be in the box that Severus presented to him last year.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
